


Hashtag All Mine

by BurnedVamp



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: "Motivation", M/M, Songfic, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: It's more accurate to say you never know what you lost until someone else wants it.  Yuri leaps before he looks.Songfic:  Life after you - Daughtry





	Hashtag All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The chorus has been stripped away of the song. The rest tells our tale.

Yuri's power teaches him all the places water exists that don't usually cross his mind.

Like the radiator of Shouri's car.

And thanks to his power, Shouri's car is now a worthless piece of sh-

"Dammit, Yuri!" Shouri yelled through the phone.

"How was I supposed to know?!"

"How could you NOT know?!"

"I'm busy here!"

"No, the CAR was busy! You're not paying attention! How many stop signs did you drive through?!"

"That's not important now!"

_{Ten miles from town, and I just broke down  
{Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road_

"You're overreacting. You need to calm down-"

"That asshole wants to have sex with Wolfram and you know it!"

"Maybe if you CALM DOWN -"

"I don't need to CALM DOWN, I need to stop Wolf from making a mistake!"

_{I'm out here alone, just tryin' to get home  
{To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah I am but I'm not letting that guy take MY fiance-"

_{Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
{To see you so I started runnin_ '

"He's NOT yours anymore!"

"That was a mistake!"

"Make up your mind, moron! You're the one that ended it! And it's been TWO WEEKS."

_{The last time that we talked the night that I walked  
{Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

  
"Murata didn't tell me until TODAY that he's dating Tai!"

"He's not dating Tai. He's consoling him."

"That son of a -"

Shouri tossed his cell to Murata. "Fix it."

Murata grinned innocently and interrupted the spastic King. "Oy, Yuri, where are you?"

"Murata! You jerk, this is all your fault!"

"You really should think of the consequences before you act on your emotions."

"All I said was I wanted time -"

"Four years is a long time."

_{I must've been high, to say you and I  
{Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time_

"And he couldn't wait!? I thought he loved me!"

"He let you live, if that's not love..."

"I'm busy here!"

"Wolfram is probably, too. Knowing Tai like we do, he's probably -"

_{Oh why did I ever doubt you?  
{You know I would die here without you_

"Don't. Finish. That. Thought."

"All right, Yuri, but we can't help unless we know where you are."

_{You and I, right or wrong  
{There's no other one after this time I spent alone_

Wolfram was curled up on the couch in his hotel room, flipping through the TV channels, trying to find something that wouldn't annoy him. He did find some solace in cutting off dialogue in doing so, keeping others from saying stupid things.

_Stupid, Yuri, you **JERK**!_

A knock at the door sounded and he peeked to see who it was. Not sensing a threat, he opened it to let Tai in.

"Hey, still moping?"

"I'm not moping."

"Prove it. Let me take you to dinner."

"Tai... "

"Wolfram. Italian."

Wolfram relented. "Fine. I'll go change."

Tai watched that beautiful backside as it walked away hoping it would be into something just as tight.

_{It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
{Thinkin' bout the better times, must've been out of my mind_

"I'm by the theater, a few miles from my house."

"Well, he's not there, Yuri. He and Gwendal got a hotel room."

"What?"

"If you hadn't been hiding at Shouri's-"

"I wasn't hiding! What hotel?"

"I have the name in my phone let me check... Oh and I just popped over to facebook and it looks like Tai checked in at the Bella Amore Italian restaurant about half an hour ago. My but the prince looks _ravishing_!"

A picture followed up to Murata's statement. Wolf was wearing a tight sweater of deep red, eyes half lidded as he leaned his chin on intertwined fingers, elbows resting on a pink tablecloth. There were red roses and a small candle illuminated the dim atmosphere.

_Was that **wine**?! That was wine!!!_

Murata held the phone away from his ear and Shouri could hear the full extent of his brother's colorful vocabulary followed by a dial tone.

Shouri glared at the sage. "How was that fixing it?"

Murata grinned evilly this time. "Motivation."

Yuri ran, tearing through the streets and sidewalks, paying attention to only what was directly in front of him. The Bella Amore was only a few blocks away and when he got there, he flew past the valet and host before he slowed.

Wolfram stuck out, as practically no one could keep their eyes off him.

" **CHEATER**!"

Just after he yelled that he realized he will probably be killed in the next few minutes.

_I'll tie him down if I have to before THAT happens!_

Well that was an interesting thought. Hold it for later though.

Wolfram froze - just what - dammit! - why - how in - He couldn't figure out if he was pissed beyond all reason or if he was insane and Yuri really wasn't there. Tai stood up to intercept and landed on the ground when a fist landed in his gut.

"Yuri!"

Of course he didn't stop to think when he grabbed the back of Wolfram's neck and pulled him into deep and long kiss. He wasn't even thinking when he stopped long and far away enough to land a sound slap on the beautiful cheek of his beautiful temporary ex fiance. But he had a pretty good idea of what he was doing when he pulled the other back again for another kiss and pulled him tight against his body.

Being pulled away was a surprise though.

"Oh, Your MAJESTY!"

Gunter? He turned and saw Gunter aiming a phone at them in one hand and his bleeding nose in another. Yep and Gwendal. Gwendal holding tight to the back of his and Wolfram's shirts.

Shouri's phone rang and Murata snatched it up and answered. "Gwendal? Yes... Yes... He what? Really! No, I'm not laughing. Yet. It's funny! Yes it is. And his majesty...? Hmmm. Well. That's certainly not how I expected it to happen... Is it really surprising, though?... Of course he wasn't thinking but we know that... Okay, good luck with that and I'll tell Shouri not to expect him... That's not going to happen... You can try. Okay, bye Gwendal."

"What happened?"

Murata didn't answer but pulled up facebook on the cell and looked around for the video he expected was already making the rounds. He found it and brought it up so he and the brother of his friend could observe for themselves what happened at Bella Amore.

"Gwendal was going to drop off Yuri at your mom's house but I didn't think that was likely to happen. And judging by Yuri's grip he regained on the Prince, I think I'm right."

Shouri smacked his forehead and Murata texted Yuri.

**_Enjoy dessert._ **

 

 


End file.
